


The Big News

by fob_lvr8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_lvr8/pseuds/fob_lvr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the events of Blood of Olympus, Percy and Annabeth are living together. Annabeth discovers that she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big News

Annabeth:  


Annabeth stared at the little pink lines on the small plastic test in her hands. She still couldn’t quite believe it. She and Percy had talked about it dozens of times. They had already been together for a while now, and though they hadn’t exactly been trying, they hadn’t been not trying either. Now, staring at those pink lines, it seemed almost surreal. Annabeth had mixed emotions. Sure, she was happy, she had dreamed about this even when they were younger. She would love to have a little boy with dark hair and those sea-green eyes just like Percy’s calling her momma, or a little girl with blond pigtails who shared her love of architecture. But she couldn’t help but also feel a little scared. It seemed silly, even to her, after all she and Percy had been through, but she was. She supposed that a lot of it was probably due to her not quite being used to feeling safe yet. It had taken her a while, especially after Tartarus, to adjust even a little bit to living with Percy and not having to worry about the world ending, or going on dangerous quests, or fearing for her and Percy’s lives nearly every second. She laughed a little, in spite of herself. If she and Percy could make it through all of the crazy and dangerous things that they had, surely a baby wouldn’t be anything to worry about.  


A baby.  


A baby.  


They were going to have a baby.  


She put her hand on her stomach, even though she knew at this stage the baby would be way too small to feel, a smile spreading across her lips.

Percy:  


Percy trudged up the back steps to his and Annabeth’s house. He had just come from a quick dip in the sea off the beach behind their house. Percy loved living so close to the ocean. He always found that it helped him clear his mind when something bothered him, or to help him think when he needed to make a decision. It also always reminded him of the times he and his mom had spent at Montauk in New York. Those were some of his favorite memories. Today, he had simply went because he felt like it.  


He opened the door and stepped inside, taking off his sandals at the door. He silently thanked his father for the millionth time for being able to swim underwater without getting wet. It would have been a pain to have to change his clothes every time he went out for a swim.  


“Annabeth?” he called.  


“I’m— I’m in here” she said from the bathroom off the hall.  


Percy walked over to the door, worrying that something was wrong.  


“Can I come in?” he asked.  


“Oh,… yes”  


Percy pushed open the door and found Annabeth with her back to him, holding a long thin plastic something in her hand. She looked back at him when he opened the door, but she didn’t turn around. Her expression was difficult to read. Her grey eyes seemed warm, but nervous.  


“There’s something I need to tell you” she said.  


Percy’s heart jumped to his throat. Oh, no. He hoped desperately that nothing bad had happened.  


“What is it?” he said.  
“We’re going to have a baby” she told him, showing him the little plastic test.  


Percy couldn’t quite process what she just said. He looked at her in confusion for a moment.  


“What?” he said.  


“A baby, Seaweed Brain. We’re going to have a baby.”  


Percy walked over to her and put his hands on her upper arms.  


“That’s, that’s…” he couldn’t quite get the words out.  


“What?” she said, “Look, I know we weren’t really planning this…” She took a deep breath, “and if you— if you don’t want…” she trailed off, turning away from him  


“Annabeth”, he took her hand and gently pulled her so that she faced him.  


“You are the love of my life” he said, cupping her chin and gently tilting her face up to look at him. “If it weren’t for you I never would have stayed sane—or alive— through all the quests, the wars, not to even mention Tartarus…” he shuddered, his voice trailing off.  


“Did I ever tell you what happened when I swam in the Styx before the war with the Titans?” he asked.  


“No. Well you told me where your spot was. Your Achilles heel,” she said.  


“I saw you,” Percy said. “I jumped in and felt like I was swimming in acid and being deep fried all at the same time, and just when I thought I wasn’t going to make it, I saw you. You pulled me up just like I had fallen in the canoe lake at camp, and that’s when I knew I would be ok. You were my anchor to the mortal world.” He searched her grey eyes, trying to convey his utter sincerity. He hadn’t thought about that memory in a long time, but now he remembered it clearly.  


“I love you Annabeth Chase. I have loved you, and I’m pretty sure I will always love you.”  


“Pretty sure?” she asked arching her eyebrows.  


“I’m sure” he said kissing her nose lightly. “Point is, nothing could make me happier than having a child with you.” He moved his hand so that it rested on her stomach just over her bellybutton. He rested his forehead against hers.  


“I love you too Seaweed Brain” she smiled softly and moved her hand over his.


End file.
